The Guardian
by Lex Lennox
Summary: Lex Lennox was just a normal girl. Dewey was a Guardian. Yansi was a Destroyer. All terms, all names, all memories...


Chapter One: Words Left Unsaid The Guardian

Prologue:

Normality was something I used to strive for. I once longed to be normal, but now that I look back on my life, I seem to have forgot to live. I fear being normal now, for it is not my way of life anymore. As I climbed the mountain, I slowly turned around to face my destiny…

Chapter One: Goodbye. Hello.

"Mom!" I yelled as I walked out the door, "Going to Katy's!" I slammed the door shut, knowing nothing of my future that day. I looked over my shoulder to see my house. I came from a normal family, a one who's not rich, but not poor. I drove off, thinking about what my friend had said on the phone. "Jerk," I muttered under my breath. If you knew my friend Alex, you'd say the same thing. He was messing with me today, and everyone knows he's had the biggest crush on me since kindergarten. He told me I was a fake, a lie, and the only person I deserved to go out with was him. I told him that he was a jerk and I hung up the phone. After that, I cried. He's one of my only friends. I'm the least popular kid in school, of that I'm sure. As I arrived at Katy's house, I noticed there was something different about it. It looked vacant and a truck with the words "MOVING VAN" on the side nearest to me. A lump formed in my throat- she was moving, and yet she never told me. I fought back tears as I jogged up to her doorstep to ring the bell. After what seemed like an eternity, her sister, Maggi, answered the door. "Oh... it's you," she mumbled as she opened the door and motioned for me to follow her inside. As I entered her house, an unfamiliar smell was in the air. I couldn't put my finger on what it was, though I knew I smelled it before. "Mag, I'll just go find her, ok?" She tried to hold me back, but I was too fast- I was upstairs before she even made a move for my arm. I knocked gently on her door, fearing the worst. She opened it swiftly and pulled me inside. "Why the hell didn't you tell me you were moving?" I demanded. She looked down, letting go of my arm, and in a soft whisper she said, "Lex... I didn't tell you because... I didn't know how you would take the... pain... of your best friend moving away." What a simple reason, I thought for some unknown reason she hated me. "Katy..." I began, but from downstairs, Mag called to her. "I have to leave now, Lex," she said as her eyes welled up with tears. "Goodbye, Katy," I softly said, fearing my own tears would betray me. We threw our arms around each other at the same instant, embracing each other for the final time. After this, I would never see her again. I was wrong about my tears, they started to pour out of my eyes, as did hers. We walked downstairs together, both of us still crying our eyes out. She gave me one last hug, and stepped out of her vacant house. She got into the car, sitting in the very backseat. I turned to look at her sitting there, by far one of the saddest moments of my 17 year old life. She waved to me from the tiny window in the backseat, until the car was just a mere speck on the horizon. I got back in my car, wanting to never see this house again. I couldn't drive home; the tears were flowing over my eyes, making me blind. I pulled over to the side of the road, finally realizing that I would never see her again. That's when I emotionally broke down and sobbed. I clutched my chest where my heart was- I felt it breaking. I guess I must have fallen asleep, for when I woke up it was seven a.m. "Why?" I mumbled to myself. I had a problem; I talked to myself a lot more than I should. I talked to myself more than crazy people did. I was my own companion, I guess you could say. I jumped when my phone rang. I looked at the now brightly lit up screen and it read "ALEX." I let it ring, I wasn't in the mood to hear his voice, let alone talk to him. I suddenly laughed at my ring tone, a ring tone I hadn't changed in over four years. It was "Happy Jack" by The Who, but it wasn't them who were playing it. It was a group of my friends playing it, and no matter what mood I was in, it somehow always made me laugh. My phone rang for a second time- it was still Alex. "That jerk," I mumbled. I flipped open my phone and yelled, "What the hell do you want?" He was quiet for a moment, and then he whispered, "I'm sorry for what I did this morning... it was wrong of me, but Lex... it's hard for me... loving you without you loving me back." He was crying now, a sound so attuned to me that it almost brought me comfort. "Alex, listen," I said reassuringly to him, "You are my friend, you will always be my friend, nothing more." After I said it, I regretted it. It was a bit harsh, and now I'll lose him as a friend. "Well, I guess I see where I stand," he muttered and then hung up. I was putting my phone away when it happened: I hit a bump in the road and dropped my phone. Stupidly, I reached down to grab it, not realizing that I swerved into the other lane. When I looked up at the road, a semi was coming at top speed towards me. I closed my eyes and braced for impact... but nothing happened. I looked up and the truck had come to a complete stop... in fact, everything had come to a complete stop. "Did... did I just stop time?" I wondered to myself, truly wondering if I was insane. I ran my fingers through my hair, a reflex when a bad situation happens to me, but as my fingers touched my forehead... they touched something cold and hard. I looked at my mirror and gasped in shock at what I saw. It was a beautiful Ruby like none I've ever seen attached to my forehead. I got out of my car and looked around for anything that could begin to explain what had happened. As soon as I got out of my car, it was as if time had started again- the semi hit my car, sending it flying into the side of the road. A chain of things happened then: The semi swerved and hit a car, who hit a bus load of kids, who hit a gas truck, that slid into a flammable liquids truck, and then exploded everything right before my very eyes. There was fire coming at me now. I ran away as fast as I could. The fire was purple and white; it was almost beautiful in a way. I ran until my lungs gave out, but the fire was still following. Giving up, I hid my head with my arms, and braced for the pain I was about to experience. The details are a bit fuzzy, but all I remember was a blinding light that hurt my eyes... and something coming down from the heavens to protect me, maybe. Everything was white, that's all I can remember. After the blinding light, I felt a pain shoot through ever part of my body and my forehead burned. I touched the jewel, even a simple movement like that hurt. It was burning hot. I think I passed out after that, because I woke up with the sun directly overhead. Luckily, I brought my phone to call Alex to come and pick me up. He was my last resort, and he would listen to me, although I wasn't sure he would after what happened last night. As he pulled up to where I was standing, I knew this was going to be a long drive home. I got in the car, and as soon as I shut the door, he drove at top speed down the highway. He was gripping the wheel tightly, so tightly that his knuckles were white. He was concentrating on the road in front of him, so I did not bother to talk to him. When my house came into view, he slowed down, and looked at me for the first time. "What's that thing on your forehead? It makes you look like a freak," he said curtly. "I don't know, I felt like looking like a freak, oh wait, I don't have to because I already am one!" I yelled at him as I got out of his car. I slammed the side door, hoping I would do some damage. To my surprise, the door fell off its hinges and Alex was in shock. "What the hell did you do to my car?!" he yelled at me. I ran into the house, now afraid of what happened to me. I ran up to my room, not bothering to put my shoes away. As I got into my room, I locked the door. I couldn't bear anyone intruding at this point. I looked at myself in the mirror and I gasped. My shoulder long black hair had turned color. It was now longer, and a whitish blonde. I touched my hair, and it was silky smooth. "What... what's happening to me?" I whispered to my reflection. I walked over to my bed and flopped down, staring at the ceiling. I stared at the ceiling until it was completely dark outside, then I opened my window and sat on my roof. I looked at my hands and asked to myself, "What have I become?"

Chapter 2: Changes

I guess I fell asleep again, because when I woke up to my alarm blaring "Changes" by David Bowie. The clock read 7 a.m. I moaned and rolled over, I never wake up this early, and I know I didn't set my alarm. I hit the snooze button, but it wouldn't turn off. I got up and unplugged it, and it finally stopped. Since I was out of bed, I walked to my mirror and took a good look at myself. I looked paler, whiter, and my hair seemed to be whiter than yesterday. The ruby on my forehead was glowing a bright red. It shined like fire. There was something else different about me, but I couldn't put my finger on it. I spoke to my reflection, and as soon as I said something, I gasped. My once raspy voice was now a beautiful mixture of music and bells, a voice that belonged to a girl with pigtails and a lollipop. I moaned again, how did this happen? I inched closer to the mirror, wondering when this illusion would end. I noticed something else- I didn't have a scratch on me. I should have a few, after that crash last night, and the weird fire that burned me. I walked over to my bed again, fearing I was going insane. I looked over at my clock, I forgot to plug it back in. I went to go plug it back in, but a pair of white hands that were as white as mine grabbed me. I screamed, hoping that would get him off of me, but he held me firm. "Get off of me!" I yelled at him, trying to escape his grasp. He was smiling now, and he let go of me. "Who are you?" I demanded, fearing the worst. He was still smiling, but his eyes were serious. "I am Dewey," he said in a voice like mine, only his was more music and velvet, like a voice that belonged to an angel. For some reason, I couldn't stop staring at him. He had beautiful blue eyes, and the emo black swishy hair. He was gorgeous. "Lex," his word's brought me back to him. "H-how do you know my name?" I asked, secretively feeling flattered. Now he was looking embarrassed as he said, "I've been watching you for a long time, ever since you were 10." His words startled me for two reasons: One was that I was being watched and I didn't know it. I gasped at the second reason. I knew this man, I met him in a library and we talked for hours. "You stopped time that day..." I whispered. He looked shocked that I guessed so quickly, and stammered, "How did you know about stopping time? Have you experienced it?" I thought about not telling him... but how could I lie to someone I had just met? "Yes... last night," I whispered and he looked to my forehead and gasped. He saw the jewel. I tried to hide it with my pale hands, but he yanked my hands to his forehead. "I have one too," he whispered as he made my hands move away his bangs to reveal a sapphire jewel, exactly placed in the same spot as mine. He dropped my hands and looked deeply into my eyes. I couldn't speak- the fact that he was just inches from my face made me sweat. I leaned in closer to him, inhaling delicious scent... he made me want him, and that's not normal for me. He looked behind him quickly and whisperd,"I must go." He kissed the ruby on my forehead and he left in a flash of light. As soon as he left, I raced to my bathroom to splash cold water on my face. As soon as the ice water hit my face, I felt better. I grabbed the nearest towel and wiped the beads of water off of my face. I couldn't help staring at myself as I continued to wipe the water off of my face. "I'm... I'm..." I couldn't bring myself to say the word. "Perfect!" I spat the word like it was a horrible thing. After all these years of hating myself, I've finally become what I've feared most... perfect. I shuddered at the thought of myself being... like them. I raced back to my room, unable to look at my new self any longer. When I entered my room, I noticed a piece of paper lying on my bed. I picked it up and in the neatest cursive I have ever seen, someone had written me a letter. "Dear Lex," it read, "I know our meeting was short and uncalled for but I had to meet you at least once before you're initiation into the world of... of us. I can't give too much away now, for time is running out here. Yours truly, Dewey." I threw the letter aside; I had no clue what to do. I snuck out of my house, wanting to get away from everything that had just happened. I walked for what seemed like forever until I came a meadow in the woods. It was beautiful here. Too beautiful to put into mere words. I walked to the middle of the meadow and lied down. I let the sun warm me up, making my pale skin tingle. I touched the ruby on my forehead; it was still ice cold. _Strange_, I thought. As I looked up to the sky, I saw something coming down from the heavens. "What in the world?" I questioned as the being came into my view. It was Dewey. "Dewey? What are you doing here?" I asked as he bent over, looking at me straight in the eyes. "I'm here to take you to where you belong," he said as he held out his hand. His words startled me. "To where I belong...?" I questioned. He smiled and said, "Everything will make sense soon enough." I looked away, but after a few minutes I took his hand. He smiled more, and he touched the jewel on his forehead. I gasped when a portal of light appeared before me. He laughed and told me, "You'll get used to it." He led me into the light and I couldn't see anything at first. When the light finally faded, I was atop a mountain. Dewey took my hand once more and turned me around. I gasped, for what I saw was something completely out of the ordinary. Dewey walked forward, taking me along. As we came to the huge gates in front, a guard in all white asked, "To whom does the bell toll?" Dewey smiled and simply answered, "For whomever rings it." Surprisingly the guard smiled and nodded to the door. As it opened, he lead me through the shimmering gates. As we continued walking, I couldn't help notice how perfect this place was. It was a Utopia, perfect in everyway. Gardens as green as green can be and flowers as beautiful as a sunny spring day. We were atop an enormous hill, and it seemed as though it was spring all the time. As we neared the center of this... utopia, there was a huge pool. It sparkled in the midday sun. "We all live in trees," Dewey said with a laugh as he noticed I was staring at them. "Who lives here?" I asked in awe as a pink butterfly passed me with such grace that I took a step back. "The Guardians do," he whispered. I looked at him, my eyes full of questions, and he told me with his eyes that it wasn't the right time to be explaining. He pushed me forward, taking me past the clear blue pool and up the sliver steps of what looked like a castle. "This is the Palace," he said. We came to the very top step and Dewey turned to face me. "Focus all of your energy on making Araxie believe you are loyal to him. He is not easily swayed," he said. I didn't know what to do, so all I did was think in my mind that he could trust me, and I was of no harm to him, or... this place. I heard the doors creak, and they opened, revealing a blinding light. Dewey pushed me forward and he wished me luck. "You are not coming?" I asked. He shook his head, and I was nervous for the first time since the first time I met him. "Do not worry, all will be well." It was a promise.

Chapter 3: Araxie

I took one final look at Dewey and stepped forward. I held my breath as I walked through the enormous doors. I felt a probing sensation in my brain. It was as if someone was trying to read my thoughts. I guess Dewey was not kidding when he said he wasn't easily swayed. He was going to read my thoughts. I groaned, what else could go screwy today? I stopped when I noticed a man who looked very old appeared out of thin air right before my very eyes. "Good afternoon," he said as he walked toward me. I took a step back, not knowing what to do. "Do not fear, I am Araxie," he stuck out his hand for me to shake. I inched toward him more, looking at all of his features. He appeared to be very old and he had light purple hair that was long and flowing over his shoulders. His eyes were the most interesting part of him. They seemed to change every time he blinked. He was dressed in all white, a symbol of peace perhaps. "Come, sit Lex," he said as he made two large chairs pop out of nowhere. I took the one that was closest to me and then asked,"Ok, what IS this place? It all seems so unreal!" A smile played across his lips. "This place is as real as you and me. It is just... extraordinary and no human should ever be allowed in here," he paused and then added, "or the Destroyers." He said this last word with a hint of acid in his tone. It made it very clear that he disliked these people. "The Destroyers?" I asked, having no clue what he was talking about. He sighed, a faint smile on his lips, and said, "Ah, you have so very much to learn." He snapped his fingers and a very large book appeared in his hands. As he opened it, he read aloud. "The Destroyers are immortal. Like us, but evil. We live for peace, justice, and freedom, while they fight to destroy, hence their name. There is a prophecy that states there will be a traitor amongst us, and one of pure heart will emerge and save us all. The only down side to all of this... is that our beautiful city shall be destroyed in the war we will soon have," he said as he closed his book and made it disappear. "So basically, we're screwed right?" I asked, summing it up in my own words. He had a cross expression on his face. "While you are here, do not curse. Ever," he said sharply. I hung my head in shame. This leader seemed so formal and I just insulted his leadership by cursing. "I'm sorry, my lord," I said while bowing slightly. "See to it that you are," he said with acid in his tone. "Well, your initiation will take place here tomorrow in the evening. See to it that you are not late," he said as he waved me away. I bowed to him respectfully and quickly walked out of the palace. Dewey was waiting for me, a slight smile playing on his lips. "Well, how'd it go?" he asked me as I walked up to him. I looked up at the clouds and shrugged. "I'm not sure. He was so cryptic about everything," I muttered quietly to him. Dewey chuckled softly as he gently grabbed me by the arm and started to walk forward. "Would you like to see your new home?" he asked, as his smile grew wider. Nodding, we lurched forward at top speed as Dewey pulled me harder and faster toward the mass of tree-homes. The light wind tickled his hair as it danced across his face like the waves of an ocean churning in the sea. He was so breath-takingly beautiful in the dim green light of the forest I could hardly breathe. His blue, piercing eyes were looking straight ahead into the forest, as if he were searching for something his eyes could just not meet. It seemed like forever until we slowed down, possibly reaching our destination. Pulling back the ferns that were in our way, Dewey took my hand and led me into the center of the forest. Letting out a low gasp, I stood facing an enormous tree. Dewey let go of me and I slowly walked forward, staring in awe at the tree. It had a balcony near the very top and a huge window in the middle of it. "Why is this tree so big?" I asked as I turned to face Dewey. Chuckling lightly he replied, "Oh, it's not. You see that balcony up there?" Nodding, I started to wonder what he was getting at. "Well, under that about 10 feet is where the first floor is. The rest of the tree is an elevator," he stated, walking up to the door. Pressing his palm down to the right side of the door, it opened and he lumbered inside. Not wanting to get lost, I followed him inside, gazing in awe at the inside of the tree. Climbing up the short set of stairs to the door, which most likely held the elevator, I pushed open the door and Dewey was standing inside of it, smiling crookedly at me. Blushing I got in the elevator. He pressed the button that read "Up" and we were off. "This seems a lot faster than your average elevator," I said nervously to Dewey. Breaking into a smile he replied, "Of course it is. You can't expect us to get up there on a slow piece of junk." Chuckling nervously, I heard the elevator beep as we came to a stop. The double doors opened and revealed a marvelous room, already customed to my style. Though everything was white, I really liked the style of it all. "This is beautiful, Dewey," I said, turning to face him. A slight grin appeared on his face. "You haven't seen the best part yet, Lex," he said, taking my hand gently and leading me across the room to a large double door made of glass. It lead to a balcony, looking over the entire world of Guardians. I stumbled over thoughts as he pushed open the door, taking me outside. Dewey gently squeezed my hand, his warmth spreading through my entire body. "T-this is beautiful!" I shouted, making the birds in the trees below flutter out of the branches. Beside me, he gave a hearty laugh. "I knew you'd like it, love," he said, making me shiver at the word "love." Tilting his head to one side, he asked, "What's wrong?" Shrugging it off, I looked out to the world. The pool in the center of the village gleamed in the midday sun, making the Palace above it shine with an eerie glow. The other tree homes swished in the steady breeze that was now picking up speed. A lock of my hair fell out from behind my ears, and before I could place it back, Dewey grabbed it and tucked it behind my ears. Blushing, I muttered a "Thank you." I heard him give a small chuckle, and then he began to tug me back into my home. Walking forward, we came to another door. He pushed it open and I let out a small gasp. It was my own bedroom! Jumping up and down like a little girl, I raced into my room, wanting to see and touch everything. Dang, this was Christmas for me. "M-my own room!" I squealed, watching Dewey break into a smile. "Oh and I have another surprise for you, love," he said, snapping his finger. A large brightly wrapped box appeared in his hands. I heard rustling come from within. "What is it?" I asked, curious. He gave it to me then, and I began to open it. Pushing aside the purple tissue, what I saw shocked me. A baby white dragon was in the box, slightly smiling up at me. The dragon sneezed and smoke flew out of its nose. "Aww!" I squealed, reaching my hand in the box to lightly stroke the dragon's head. "What's its' name?" He closed his eyes for a minute, and then placed his hand on the dragon's head. "Its' name is..." he said, concentrating. "Ezmerella." Looking up at him curiously, I wondered how he knew that. "What?" he asked in a polite tone. Sighing, he began to speak in a rush. "I have an affinity for elements, and a small one for animals. Ever since I was seventeen," he said, not meeting my gaze. "What? You don't look any older than seventeen though..." I began, trailing off, looking down at the dragon. Hearing him give a deep, sad sigh, I gazed up at him carefully. "I am... immortal. I keep the body of a seventeen-year-old... for that was when I became a Guardian. You will be... like me soon enough," he said, still not meeting my gaze. Immortal? Be seventeen forever? This was all too much to process. "Dewey..." I began, but he held his hand up. "I know, you want me to leave. See you at dusk," he said, turning to leave. I quickly placed Ezmerella on the floor and rushed to stop Dewey. "I was wondering... May I go and get my things from my home?" I asked, hoping he could help. A smile played on his lips. "I can help if you'd like," he murmured, getting closer to me. Nodding, I leaned into him, like some unknown force was drawing me near him. He stopped breathing when he noticed I was leaning into him. "Lex… Don't," he said harshly, pinching the bridge of his nose with his thumb and index finger. His tone caught me off guard, for he was usually so formal. "W-what?" I asked. "It's not right. Do not, I repeat do not feel this way for me," he said sternly, turning around and slamming the door in my face. Looking down, I felt like I did when I was at home. Like no one. I felt like no one wanted to be my friend or even be near me. Sighing deeply, I walked out onto the balcony, wanting to escape from everything. Suddenly, the lump in my pocket started to vibrate. "Who is calling me?" I mumbled to myself, pulling out my phone. "Hello?" I asked breathlessly into the receiver. "Lex? Where are you? It's Alex," he said slowly, spacing apart his words so I could hear him. I internally kicked myself instantly for picking up the phone. "Alex… hi… Truth is, I'm sick today. Yeah, sick," I said, hoping he wouldn't hear me lying. His voice sounded skeptical. "Are you sure? You don't sound sick," he said, his authority coloring his tone. Giving a fake cough, I tried to sound as sick as I could without hurting myself. "Yeah, real sick, Al. Don't come over here, I might get you sick," I said, making my voice sound scratchy. The other line went dead. He hung up the phone. Putting my phone back in my pocket, I sighed. "Ezmerella… where are you?" I asked out loud, hoping my new dragon would hear me and come out from wherever it was. A little white tail was sticking out from under the bed. _Now I've got you!_ I thought to myself as I gently pulled the tail out. She leapt out from underneath the couch and flew around my room. A soft knock on my door brought me away from watching her fly. "Come in," I said loud enough for them to hear. A woman in all white slowly entered my room, unsure of what my reaction would be. "May I help you?" I asked her, an unsure smile plastered on my face. "Araxie sent me here to make sure your home was pleasing to you," she said, never meeting my eyes. This time, I smiled warmly at her, slowly walking toward her. "This is great. Please send my up most regards to him," I said. The woman, finally meeting my gaze, smiled at me. Giving a small bow, she backed out of the door. Inhaling deeply, I walked back to the balcony, unsure of what I was. The pool was still shimmering in the midday sun, and I could just barely make out the little people walking around it. "I wonder if they all knew they were destined to be like this…" I chuckled. Talking to myself again, of course. This place made me no different from how I used to act. Sure, physically I was different, but on the inside I was still me, right? Shrugging lightly to myself, I found my way to my room, my bare feet sticking ever so slightly to the wooden floor. I flopped down on my bed, inhaling the new smell of this strange place. _What was up with Dewey? I wonder how my initiation will go. Will I find friends?_ Nonstop questions raced through my already scattered mind. A little after midnight, sleep finally took me, whisking me away to a dreamland that only I would enjoy…

Chapter Four: Black Bird

I have seen strange sights in my time, but not once have I seen what was going on right in front of me. My servant, Kathorix, and my bodyguard, Jase, fighting over whose turn it was to look after me. "Look, Yansi will be safer with me," Jase snarled, barring his pointed teeth. Jase was half-vampire, which made him reluctant to take care of me during the day. The sun made his skin sparkle, a typical quality of vampires. "No, you have no idea what Yansi wants!" Kathorix yelled, shoving Jase into the Palace wall. "Kathorix, Jase," I said coolly, putting a hand on their chests. "You both are… good at what you do, but I do believe it's Kathorix's turn this time." Turning to see Jase's reaction, I saw he was fuming. "You may leave now," I said, hinting that he needed to go. He stormed off, stomping his feet hard into the marble floor. When had my servants ever fought over me like this? I couldn't recall… "Lord Yansi?" Kathorix asked, kneeling at the edge of my throne. "Yes?" He looked up at me, staring straight at me with his unusual purple eyes. "I believe it is time to check up on your sister." I furrowed my brows, unable to react to his question. My sister was no more than a filthy traitor to me. I was born first; I should have been the one they loved more. When she was born, they loved her more than me! It shouldn't have happened like that! I tried to kill her, but failed. After that, I gave up. Running away at the age of three wasn't easy, but I managed. At the age of ten, I managed to lose my way to the Underworld, where I created the Destroyers. I knew as soon as I founded them, we would someday rule the world, and now the prophecy will soon be fulfilled. "Shall we?" he asked again. I gave a long exasperated sigh. "I told you, Kathorix, the seizures just come. We cannot plan them to happen." Kathorix gave a small smirk before he walked away into the dark hallway. Turning to face my throne, I gave an exasperated sigh. _When will those two learn to get along_? I wondered to myself, sitting down. A painful throbbing behind my right eyebrow brought my attention back to my main problem. "Kathorix!" I howled, grabbing the sides of my head in agony. In a flash of bright light, he appeared before me, a pained expression on his face. "My Lord, tell me what you need me to do!" he commanded, rushing to my side. All was growing faint, and the room was spinning. "You're in charge… until I… get back," I mumbled weakly before I passed out completely.

There she was; my _perfect_ sister. Her long blonde hair glowing, her innocence practically oozing out, her flawless face… Everything about her made me sick. I glared at her, eyeing her every move. She was sleeping, talking in her sleep like she used to. "Dear little Alexandria," I muttered darkly, tracing my fingers lightly across her flushed cheek. "I will find you one day, filthy traitor." I stood and watched little Alexandria there until the pain finally subsided. When I came to, I was in Kathorix's arms. "How is she, my Lord?" he asked. I looked up at him, my red eyes glowing with hatred. "Guardian," I spat, noting how Kathorix's eye widened in fear. "The worst is yet to come…"

Chapter Five: Initiation


End file.
